25 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6038 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6038); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 28 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 28); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 5) - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 10, Woda, woda na pustyni (The A - Team II, ep. 10, Water, Water Everywhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Innowacje w rolnictwie - Nowoczesne szklarnie; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /173/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Niezwykły rezerwat w Strefie Zdemilitaryzowanej (Pilgrims of Wildlife. Secret Wander of the land DMZ); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2972; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6039 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6039); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2650 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 29 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 29); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2973; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2651 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /235/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /174/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wtorek z komedią - Idealny facet (Perfect Man, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie. ABC Inwestora. /8/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pacyfik - odc. 2/10 (The Pacific - ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Chłopaki też płaczą (Forgetting Sarah Marshall); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Nicholas Stoller; wyk.:Jason Segel, Kristen Bell, Mila Kunis, Russell Brand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Idealny facet (Perfect Man, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Pacyfik - odc. 2/10 (The Pacific - ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Drużyna A II - odc. 10, Woda, woda na pustyni (The A - Team II, ep. 10, Water, Water Everywhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 673; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Czesi w Polsce; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 674; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 419 - Koledzy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - odc 18/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 101 "Bez mieszkania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1096 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1198 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1097; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 831; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Rytmy wojny (Songs of war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Tristan Chytroschek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 12 "Warszawa" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 12 "Miasto w gruzach"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Jedna gorąca letnia noc (One Hot Summer Night: Crimes of Passion); dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:James A. Contner; wyk.:Erika Eleniak, Brian Wimmer, Tobin Bell, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Rytmy wojny (Songs of war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Poznań 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 25.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.11-Zamartwianie się(pakiet 46); STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Wywiad Teleskopu 07:49 Ekologika - Edukacja ekologiczna 6/2014; magazyn ekologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 60) Myszka cielęca, sos chrzanowy, deser z ciasteczek; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (315) Bekłoszer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Pogoda - 25.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:01 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Nieukorzona cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Rakowiecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 3 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 16; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:38 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.11-Zamartwianie się(pakiet 46); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Kim Ki Dok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gospodarka po Polsku 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 13/ II - dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:32 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:40 Pogoda 17:43 Krajobraz Wielkopolski; magazyn rolniczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:58 Kto przy Obrze - temu dobrze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Przyjdź się przytul 18:29 Teleskop 18:50 Pogoda 18:54 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:06 Pogoda 19:10 Medycyna i Ty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Rewolucja na widelcu - Olej lniany w pastach twarogowych; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:43 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 8; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pogoda 19:59 Debata Prezydencka - Debata Prezydencka II Tura - Wybory Samorządowe 1 20:22 Pogoda 20:26 Przyjdź się przytul 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 25.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 25.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:20 Pogoda 22:23 Wiadomości sportowe 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kim Ki Dok; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Gospodarka po Polsku 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 25.11-Zamartwianie się(pakiet 46); STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Święta wojna - (315) Bekłoszer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 25.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 25.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 13/ II - dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 Kim Ki Dok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Wolni ludzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.10 Transporter 2 - film akcji, USA, Francja 21.55 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film akcji, USA, 2003 0.00 Notorious - dramat biograficzny, USA 2.45 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - tak show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0.05 Na językach - magazyn 1.05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.25 Sekrety Magii 3.45 Rozmowy w toku 4.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Czyja wina? 7.05 Garfield Show 7.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8.05 Garfield Show 8.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.00 Czyja wina? 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 11.00 Burza 12.00 Na Patrolu 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Nie igraj z aniołem - telenowela obyczajowa 17.00 Burza 18.00 Na Patrolu 18.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial kryminalny 22.00 Niezwyciężony - dramat, Kanada, USA, 2010 0.15 Jak zostać milionerem 1.30 Interwencja 1.50 To był dzień 2.50 Magazyn Puncher 2014 3.55 Magazyn Atleci Polsat Sport 2014 4.25 Futbol Mundial 5.00 4music TVN 7 5.10 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 7.10 Niewinna intryga - telenowela 8.15 Sąd rodzinny 9.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.15 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny 13.55 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.55 Castle - serial 16.55 Julia - serial 18.00 Castle - serial 19.00 Mentalista - serial 20.00 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny USA 1996 22.30 Skazany na śmierć - seria kryminalny 23.30 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny USA 1985 1.30 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial grozy 2.30 Sekrety Magii 4.40 Druga strona medalu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /234/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (240); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Witaj Kuba (Witaj Kuba); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Ewa Ziętek, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Tadeusz Horvath, Monika Sapilak, Agnieszka Kruk, Olga Piotrowska, Piotr Jankowski, Arkadiusz Wojnarowski, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kownas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Prima Aprilis (Prima Aprilis); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gorący temat - odc. 2/16 Bransoleta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sianoploty; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Ocalony świat - odc. 11* Na mokradłach życie kwitnie - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1080* - Plan Zofii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Gorący temat - odc. 2/16 Bransoleta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (613) Paczki w podróży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 LEGENDA ZŁOTEGO UŁANA; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - 25. rocznica upadku muru berlińskiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 4/39 - Odludek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 146 - Wesele (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (614) Tomek - wolontariat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Oddział Zamknięty cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Gorący temat - odc. 2/16 Bransoleta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 4/39 - Odludek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 146 - Wesele (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 12) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (614) Tomek - wolontariat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1135; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Oddział Zamknięty cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - 25. rocznica upadku muru berlińskiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Fizyka czyni cuda - Fizyka leczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert życzeń 9.15 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 17.30 W oku miasta 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Biznes klasa 20.55 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 Odważna Jessie 3.30 Emisja nocna